


matchmaker

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: prompts: "how long as it been since you last slept?" & "stay here tonight."
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	matchmaker

seonghwa was a quiet, reserved person. it wasn’t a matter of trust but of personality- he just didn’t like opening up to people, no matter how close they were. you were, _obviously_ , no exception. if seonghwa was hurting, he wouldn’t let you know until you found out yourself. seonghwa always thought he was very lucky to have you, considering you hadn’t left him when he barely let you in.

“i think you should talk to her.” hongjoong advised, snapping seonghwa out of his deep thoughts.

seonghwa groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. his friends and roomates were an anomaly to the system, being able to read through seonghwa like he was glass without any word coming from his mouth.

“that’s easier said than done and you know that.” he responded.

“but this is clearly taking a toll on you.” hongjoong fought back, “have you been sleeping lately?”

seonghwa ignored his friend and dropped his chopsticks on the table, getting up and walking to his bedroom. hongjoong and one of the younger boys, wooyoung, looked at each other and sighed.

“he’s really thick skulled,” wooyoung almost barked, making sure seonghwa could hear him, “he’s an idiot! he’s going to hurt their friendship if he keeps acting like this-”

“okay, wooyoung, i think seonghwa has got the point.” hongjoong reached over the table to cover wooyoung’s mouth.

the younger one nodded slowly and hongjoong smiled, sitting back down. the two of them finished their snacks, discussing about work and other random things. despite holding up a conversation with hongjoong, wooyoung was already plotting one of his crazy schemes in his head, one that would make seonghwa confess to you.

as soon as seonghwa sat down on his bed, you texted him. the _pling!_ soung of his phone made his heart race and guilt washed over him- he knew he wasn’t going to say anything and it was only going to make you worried. it was a vicious cycle he’s very familiar with.

**[y/n]:** seonghwaaaaa i’m ending my shift! can i come over?

seonghwa wanted to reply and tell you to come and pretend that nothing was happening. but considering that now everyone in the household knew what was going on, he couldn’t bear the embarrassment that was bound to come if he let you inside the house- specially with that blabbermouth, _wooyoung_.

**[y/n]:** i can bring food too! 

**[y/n]:** seonghwa? :(

you stood outside of your workplace, looking at your phone. seonghwa was online, so why wasn’t he responding? you bit your lip, opening the groupchat you had with the boys.

**[y/n]:** guys, i finished work~ should we have dinner together?

**[woo]:** YESSS pls come i’m starving

**[yeo]:** you just finished eating, what do you mean you’re starving

**[woo]:** shut up

**[woo]:** y/n come on i might die

seonghwa almost jumped up from his bed. why were you so stubborn? did you really have to text the groupchat? his phone rang again, this time it was a private message from you to seonghwa.

**[y/n]:** idk if you’re busy but i’m bringing dinner for us <3

as he shoved his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants, seonghwa left his room. right at the end of the corridor stood wooyoung, ready to go into his room. the two stared at each other. seonghwa didn’t like wooyoung’s mischiveous smile.

“i have no idea what you are planning but i will kill you, jung wooyoung.”

seonghwa grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to his bedroom, closing himself inside. nervousness started to consume him, knowing that his friend was probably going to do something that would make seonghwa look like an idiot and he was not going to be able to save himself from the embarassment.

wooyoung’s plans weren’t going as he thought but this was even better. aside from being excited about seeing you, he was even more thrilled to screw seonghwa over- or help him, as he told himself. he knew his older friend was a tough character but that’s why wooyoung was there to save the day, or so he thought.

when you rang the doorbell, you were instantly greeted by hongjoong, who pulled you into a short but sweet hug, helping you with the bags of food. rapidly, you were surrounded by other six boys, all cooing at you for being such a sweetheart and bringing them food. you looked around, trying to find seonghwa but he was nowhere to be seen.

as you let the boys help themselves, you walked towards seonghwa’s room. you knocked on the door softly but you got no response. it was now very evident that seonghwa was not okay and was purposely avoiding you. you couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t hurt you everytime he did that. you walked away and tried to fight back the tears.

hongjoong met you halfway through the corridor, holding your hand. his smile was apologetic but you shook your head, as if you were shaking away all the worries as well. hongjoong brought you to the dinning room and you sat down, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and ready to dig in.

“seonghwa isn’t coming?” wooyoung chimed, looking at you.

“i guess not.” hongjoong answered for you, “eat your food or else it’s going to get cold.”

yunho turned to you, curious about your day. you mentally thanked him for changing the topic and you soon forgot about the ache in your chest. while all of you were too invested in the conversation, seonghwa quietly opened his door and peeked outside. as he took small but quick steps, he attempted to reach the bathroom.

as he turns the knob, wooyoung opens the door.

“hey, learn how to knock first!” he said.

“sorry.” seonghwa whispered.

seonghwa pushed past wooyoung, who was about to talk, and closed the bathroom door. as he stood in front of the mirror, he turned the faucet on, splashing cold water on his face. he looked at his reflection for a second before grabbing a towel.

everyone had finished dinner so you decided to watch some movies together. you left an empty spot next to you, in case seonghwa wanted to join you. you felt dumb thinking that he would come, knowing he would rather hide himself and figure his thoughts out alone, but you had a little bit of hope.

“he really is acting weird.” wooyoung mumbled, sitting on the couch next to you.

“hm?”

“seonghwa!” wooyoung said exhasperated, his grand plan being thrown out the window in that exact moment, “he’s being a real idiot, you know?”

“wooyoung-” hongjoong tried to stop him, seeing seonghwa standing behing the younger one, but wooyoung was too worked up.

“i just don’t understand how he can be so dumb! he’s putting your friendship on the line everytime he pushed you away, specially now.” wooyoung ran his fingers through his hair, “he could just sit down and say _‘hey (y/n), i think i love you’_ and we all know you like him back, so boom! it’d be a win win situation.”

wooyoung kept talking about how he was going to confess for seonghwa, making you blush furiously and hongjoong slap his own forehead. you were stuttering, trying to make sense of everything wooyoung said, unaware of seonghwa behind you.

“(y/n).” seonghwa called out, scaring you and wooyoung, “can you come with me?”

you nodded, standing up and following seonghwa to his bedroom. before the two of you left the living room, seonghwa did not forget to glance at wooyoung, letting him he’s in danger. he let you in and closed the door behind him, pressing his back against it. you stood awkwardly in front of him, not knowing what to do.

“wooyoung’s an idiot.” he said.

you chuckled, “yes, that’s true.”

“but...” seonghwa sighed, closing his eyes tightly, “he isn’t wrong.

“i’m sorry for always shutting you out when it comes to my feelings. i guess i just don’t want to worry you and i know it’s contradtitory. and now, i am just afraid you’ll reject me even though, at this point, i have nothing to lose.”

you were overwhelmed with mixed emotions: for one part of you felt bad, you knew how seonghwa was and you didn’t want him to feel guilty for not opening up to you, you were just worried. the other part felt... happy? that seonghwa just, kind of, confessed to you. maybe having wooyoung as a matchmaker isn’t _that_ bad.

“are you saying you like me?”

“i thought wooyoung made that pretty clear.”

you rolled your eyes, “you know it’s hard to believe that big mouth.”

“ _touché._ ” seonghwa said, walking past you to sit on his bed.

he pat the spot next to him and you quickly sat beside him. seonghwa fiddled with his thumbs while you were looking at him. you reached to touch his cheek, letting your fingers brush gently across his skin.

_“_ ** _how long as it been since you last slept?_ **you look so tired, hwa...” your question reminded him of hongjoong earlier, which made him smile.

“i don’t know but...” he leaned into your touch, closing his eyes, “ ** _stay here tonight._** i will sleep better with you by my side.”

you hummed and let seonghwa slip inside the bed first, following him right after. in a moment of vulnerability, seonghwa held on to you, his head finding comfort in your chest. he sighed out of relief and happiness.

“see!” an high pitched voice screamed outside of the bedroom, “i, jung wooyoung, am a genius.”

_smack!_

“ow! hongjoong, what the hell!”

“wooyoung, go to bed.”


End file.
